Elevador
by AnRoc
Summary: Ele... ela... e um elevador? .COMPLETA.


**O Elevador…**

- Que dia cansativo! – Protestou Sakura enquanto caminhava o mais depressa que conseguia em direcção ao elevador. O dia tinha sido completamente exaustivo, fazia tempos que não tinha um dia tão atarefado como o de hoje! A única coisa que desejava depois de um dia assim era sua caminha confortável e cheirosa. Quando chegou ao fundo do corredor, onde o elevador estava, carregou no botão para que o elevador subisse até ao local onde se encontrava.

Não demorou muito para o elevador atender à sua chamada e abrir as portas para dar passagem para o seu interior.

Sorriu ao perceber que o elevador estava praticamente vazio. Imaginou ele repleto de trabalhadores apressados para não chegarem tarde aos seus postos de trabalho, ou então pessoas sorridentes e entusiasmadas por irem ver as suas famílias depois de um cansativo dia de trabalho. Mas não era assim tão anormal vê-lo assim, afinal já passava duas horas do horário de trabalho. Mesmo assim, ver o elevador daquela forma, vazio, era no mínimo uma experiência estranha.

Correcção, o elevador tinha um ocupante. Um homem, que tinha sua cabeça baixa e seus olhos desviados para o chão. Seus cabelos castanhos escuros e incrivelmente sedosos, estavam bagunçados contrastando com o ar formal que o terno parecia lhe dar.

Ao perceber a entrada de outra pessoa no elevador, desviou a atenção do chão e olhou para a jovem que agora entrara. Começou por analisar os rebeldes mas aparentemente macios e arruivados cabelos de Sakura. Depois, olhou para o rosto angelical da jovem, aparentava ter cerca de 20 anos, pele lisa, as bochechas tinham adoptado um leve tom avermelhado pelo constrangimento que sentia ao ter os olhos de um tom castanho puro e incrivelmente profundos dele sobre ela, de maneira tão indiscreta.

Conferiu que ela possuía olhos verdes e tinha lábios carnudos. Não se importando com o olhar reprovador da jovem, continuou o caminho e foi percorrendo os olhos, de maneira rápida e calculista, pelo corpo escultural dela.

Ao acabar o 'estudo' voltou novamente a atenção para os seus pés, ignorando completamente a outra ocupante.

Kagome protestou mentalmente… carregou no botão que tinha o número um e a levaria directamente para o andar onde estava a porta de saída do prédio.

- Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou o jovem carregando no botão que indicava o 12º andar.

- Estou tentando ir para casa! – E voltou a carregar no "**1**".

Ele olhou para ela com um olhar ameaçador e carregou no "**12**".

Sakura respirou fundo.

- É o seguinte… eu estou cansada… tive um dia exaustivo… por tanto – não terminou a frase pois achava que já tinha dado para entender o que ela pretendia e voltou a carregar no "**1**"

- E a mim que me importa? – Deu de ombros e voltou a carregar no "**12**".

- Estamos no 5º andar… é mais rápido irmos para o 1º andar do que para o 12º entendeu? – Falou como se tentasse explicar algo a uma criança pequena e voltou a carregar no "**1**"

- Mas eu cheguei aqui primeiro! – Sakura tentou agarrar o braço do outro jovem impedindo ele de tocar no botão, mas ele tinha bons reflexos e conseguiu desviar dos braços dela e carregar no "**12**"

Sakura irritou-se com aquele acto. Bateu o pé com força e carregou com o dedo várias, várias e várias vezes no botão que tinha o número "**1**"

- Ficou louca? – Perguntou irritado e um pouco preocupado também.

Sakura deu um sorriso vitorioso quando percebeu que o elevador tinha começado a andar, sorriso esse que se desfez segundos depois quando o elevador, sem aviso prévio, travou bruscamente, o que fez com que os dois, para não irem de encontro do chão, inconscientemente, se abraçassem.

Ao perceberem na situação em que estavam afastaram-se rapidamente.

A luz que iluminava o elevador começou a piscar e só nesse momento Sakura, percebeu o que ali se passava e olhou com cara de súplica para a luz, como se pedisse a ela para não se apagar. Desejo esse que a lâmpada fez questão de não concretizar, apagando-se e deixando eles apenas iluminados pelas luzes de segurança.

- Viu o que fez sua louca? – Disse bravo, foi então que Sakura deu conta de um outro problema para agravar ao de estar fechada em um elevador. Ela estava presa no elevador às ESCURAS com um sujeito que nunca tinha visto na vida e que há minutos, quase a despira com os olhos… agora sim a situação tornara-se _realmente_ assustadora. – Isto é tudo culpa sua!

- Culpa minha? – Rebateu Sakura indignada.

- Você podia muito bem ter ido pelas escadas!

- Olha quem fala! Você também podia ter ido pelas escadas!

- Mas é muito mais fácil descer do que subir!

- Ora seu… - Sakura conteve-se antes de o ofender. Um silêncio enorme preencheu o elevador… Será que ninguém os vinha ajudar?

Sakura começou a bater o pé no chão impaciente… deu um passo para a frente, se virou e começou a andar para o lado contrario do pequeno espaço, que mal dava para dar dois paços seguidos… Depois disso, se sentou, encostou os joelhos ao peito e abraçou eles… depois voltou a se levantar…

- Será que dá para ficar quieta? Estou tentando pensar!

- Wow! Você pensa! – disso ironicamente.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Nada não… – votou a se sentar e suspirou…

- JÁ SEI! – Gritou ele – Nos filmes eles costumam sair por uma passagem que há no cimo do elevador!

- Boa ideia! – Disse ela feliz se levantando – me pega para que eu possa lá chegar – o jovem obedeceu sem protestar, pegando nela.

- Você é pesada sabia? – Sakura apenas bufou ignorando a insolente afirmação, afinal, sairia dali e nunca mais teria que olhar para a cara daquele homem mal educado! Mas… LINDO! Ups…

Sakura rapidamente puxou a pequena passagem para cima e passou por ela alcançando o cimo do elevador com a ajuda de Shoran, depois, colocou-se de joelhos e ajudou ele a subir também e depois quando os dois estavam lá em cima puderam constatar que não havia maneira dos dois conseguirem sair dali.

- Óptimo Mister Einstein! Eu devia de calcular que você não é o James Bond e isto não é um filme do 007! – Ironizou Sakura.

- Arf! Até à segundos atrás achava que era boa ideia! – Disse Shoran desanimado descendo de volta para o elevador. Sakura, seguiu o exemplo do outro "ocupante" mas, quando ia descer, o elevador cambaleou um pouco fazendo ela se desequilibrar e cair em cima de Shoran que por consequência caiu no chão.

- Se queria tanto vir para cima de mim podia ter dito antes – disse Ele, mostrando seus dentes espantosamente bancos e bonitos, em um sorriso galanteador.

- Ora s… - Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa viu os seus lábios interrompidos pelos lábios do jovem… Ele a estava beijando! E por incrível que possa parecer ela estava deixando! O que havia de errado com ela? Porque ela não parava aquele beijo?

O beijo que de Inicio era apenas um confronto de lábios, se tornou mais intenso e voraz, as línguas entrelaçavam uma na outra, faziam movimentos perspicazes e carecidos, como se ansiassem se tocar faz tempo.

Sakura puxava com as mãos a cabeça de Shoran acariciando ela e puxando mais de encontro a si, enquanto que ele tinha as mãos sobre a cintura de Sakura tornando as carícias mais ousadas e audazes.

O elevador fez um barulho estridente e de repente começou a descer. Tanto Sakura quanto Shoran ficaram espantados mas não se moveram. As portas do elevador se abriram e dois trabalhadores vestidos com um uns macacões amarelos puderam ser vistos. Ao olharem para a situação dos dois jovens ficaram um pouco espantados.

- Estes jovens de hoje em dia… - comentou um.

- Se queriam fazer essas _coisas_ podiam ter escolhido outro lugar rsrsrs – disse tirando piada da situação.

Sakura rapidamente se levantou e tentou arranjar o cabelo que estava todo emaranhado, ajeitou as suas vestes e saiu rapidamente do elevador, um pouco constrangida com a situação. Shoran fez o mesmo e seguiu ela, quando a alcançou pegou no braço dela, e fez com que ela o encarasse.

- Parece que eu ganhei – disse Sakura com um enorme sorriso. Mas Shoran não entendeu.

- Ganhou? – Perguntou confuso

- Ganhei… Estamos no primeiro andar… - Shoran sorriu em resposta aquele comentário.

- Qual era mesmo o seu nome…?

**FIM**

**Bem, decidi adaptar a fic ao anime Sakura... espero que gostem... Caso encontrem "Kagome" pela historia me avisem sff xD Porque a historia apesar de ter pontos diferentes foi reescrita de uma outra, Obrigada**


End file.
